


A Dying Light

by Attornsky



Series: My Endgame Coping mechanism [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attornsky/pseuds/Attornsky
Summary: A great hero sacrificed himself for the greater good. He feels like he made a mistake by leaving his friends and family behind. He needs reassurance, and what better way than to hear it directly from them.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My Endgame Coping mechanism [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811455
Kudos: 2





	A Dying Light

Thanos slipped the gauntlet on his hand once again, he looked at Tony with an evil smirk on his face, "I am inevitable." He said and snapped his fingers, but nothing happened.

He turned over his hand, only to find the Infinity Stones gone. He looked back at Tony, he was on his knees, with his right hand up and the stones taking their place on his gauntlet.

Tony looked at The Mad Titan straight in his eyes, "And I...Am...Iron Man." He said and snapped his fingers.

A bright light flashed. When Tony reopened his eyes, he found himself in another realm. They call it The Waste Land.

His Iron Man suit was gone, so were all of his injuries and the gauntlet. He looked around him and saw a tree, a small pink tent and...his house; he was in his back yard, but the sky and the ground were orange-colored. "Hey!" A feminine voice called. He turned around towards it, and found a young lady, in her early 20's, standing there.

Tony looked at her and stepped forward, trying to recognize her, "I'm sorry... Do I know you?" He asked. "We're pretty close actually...or _were_ close." She replied.

"Because... because you're Morgan."   
"Hey, dad."   
  
Tony held her hands, "Wow!"

His expression changed from amazed and happy, to sad and regretful.

"Guess it worked." He said, with a sad smile.  
  
"Yeah... yeah, it worked for me. I got to live and grow up... for you, I can't answer."

Silence fell between them, Tony let go of her hands and started pacing, "I-I'm sorry. It's just... I feel like I made a bad decision. I feel like I did a mistake." He told her.

"I know. And I know it's gonna be tough for you to let go; but someone had to do that, so the rest could continue. I'm proud of you and sad... but I'm strong, like mom, and I'm happy that we had the time that we did and that you were there for me until you couldn't be"

Tony smiled at her warmly, feeling a little bit more assured, and knowing that he did the right thing, "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

Morgan hugged him tightly, "I love you, dad."

"I love you three thousand..."

Tony returned to the battlefield, he crawled over and leaned against a big rock to rest his aching body. Peter jumped in front of him and held his hand, "Mister Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter," Tony looked at him and softly nodded."We won, Mister stark! You did it, sir, you did it!" Peter told him, with tears rolling down his cheeks. He refused to believe that his third father-figure was meeting his demise. Pepper came and helped Peter up, "I'm sorry, Tony..."

Pepper held his hand above his arc reactor, "Tony," she said, trying to hold her tears in. "Look at me. We're gonna be okay... you can rest now." Tony softly nodded. _'I'm sorry...'_ he thought and closed his eyes for one last time. His arc reactor shut down, and his hand left his wife's.

Pepper kissed him on his cheek before breaking down in tears. The heroes all watched the fall of a great hero. Steve held back his tears, despite fighting a lot with Tony, he still felt sad and regretted all the times he wasted fighting with him over stupid things.

Clint was standing at the back. He kneeled on one knee, followed by T'challa, Captain Marvel, and Doctor Strange. Soon everyone on the battlefield paid their respect for the fallen hero.

That was the first time a captain, a king, a sorcerer, two super-soldier, and a god kneeled in front of a mortal.

**THE END**


End file.
